Super Smash Bros Melee: Journey to Destiny
by DeityFox7
Summary: While visiting Princess Peach one day, Mario is transported to a new world that looks exactly like the Mushroom Kingdom, but something doesn't feel right. Mario feels as though there are dangers awaiting him in the future. Taking place during Adventure Mode in Melee.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:** I love Melee. Who wouldn't love a fast-paced game with plenty of fighting? But ever since Brawl came out in 2008, I felt like I abandoned. I always played Brawl for how good of a game I thought it was. But after attending a Melee tournament recently, I just realized how much I missed playing it. So, I later made a trip down memory lane and played through Adventure Mode. I then got an idea for a story. Man, I feel like a jerk for not updating. I've been so busy with my school work. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Bros. Melee and all the characters involved with the series belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.

* * *

In the grassy planes of the Mushroom Kingdom, the hero, Mario, ran through the fields to the princess's castle.  
"Wahoo! I can't a-wait to get to the castle! The princess is a-gonna make me a big cake with a-plenty of spaghetti!" the plumber said to himself. He jumped over plenty of pits and pipes, he broke many blocks, and he collected quite the amount of coins. Mario was really happy to have a day just to relax and spend time with his friends. He thought he would have a day with no worries, but he was soon wrong. When he continued running, he hit an invisible wall, which stopped him entirely. He hit the floor and looked up at it. "What the...huh?"  
The plumber stood back up and scratched his head. He never saw anything like this before. When he touched it, it felt like glass, but it gave off a very liquid effect. Mario had never been so confused in his life. After knocking on the wall a few times, something unexpected happened: the wall illuminated a very strong golden light. Before Mario could react, the light swallowed only him, leaving no trace of the plumber behind.

* * *

In an abandoned coliseum, a voice was heard.  
"Yes... It seems as though I may have found the right challenger for me... but I will test them all to see who will prevail. Then I will destroy the one who is the best. These worlds will be mine without their rightful heroes," said the entity. He looked at his group of prizes: a large set of trophies of many famous characters. The being laughed to himself. "It's time to fight, my Super Smash Brothers."  
He reached out and grabbed one of the trophies. He looked at it carefully and threw it in the air with force, causing it to disappear in the sky. He then looked at the rest of the trophies. One after another, each trophy flew into the skies and disappeared. There was still one left. The entity looked at this trophy carefully and interestingly. He was holding the world's famous plumber.  
"I hope you will make a worthy opponent, Mr. Mario," he said before throwing the plumber's trophy into the air, making it disappear afterwards. The figure looked around and stared down at his own hands. He wore white gloves, very different to his own natural blue color.  
"So, my pets, it's time to go show the world the power of Master Hand and Crazy Hand," he told them. The two gloves then dispatched from the entity's hand and disappeared into the sky. The figure then opened his wings and spread his arms out. "I, Tabuu, will soon take over this world, but in due time. No one must know of me; no one must discover my plans. Not even that plumber, Mario. I will destroy him and everyone in this world. I will rule... the world of trophies... Melee."

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, everything looked unchanged from before. In a blink of an eye, Mario's trophy appeared on the grassy plains. His right fist was pointing skyward in the air, while his left fist stayed at his waist. He had a look of determination on his face, sticking a great trophy.  
Suddenly, a wave of electric energy surged around the trophy. It swirled around Mario's body entirely, making him animate once again. He looked different than before, looking a bit taller, thinner, and more realistic-looking. He then shook his head around and looked at himself.  
"Huh? Oh... That was weird. Did I get a-taller? I don't even remember. I must've blanked out or something. One moment I'm-a in the Mushroom Kingdom, then I get sucked in by a wall, and now I'm in the Mushroom Kingdom again! I'm-a so confused..." Mario said to himself. While his home-world looked the same as before, Mario noticed something different on his right forearm. "What's-a this? Stock Count...3? Damage... 0%?"  
Mario was confused of this. He had never seen anything like this on him before. He looked around in confusion.  
"I look different. I feel different. This place a-looks like the Mushroom Kingdom, but it just doesn't seem like it. I don't think I'm-a in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore. What... What is this place...?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just so you know, I suck at Italian accents, haha! If you think I do, just tell me. I'll get rid of it. I'm sorry for the length of this prologue. I just want this chapter story to be not as long as my UMVC3 story. As for the villain, I know Tabuu only appears in Brawl. I just wanted him to be a villain behind the scenes. There will be other villains that show up more times than him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little prologue. It's not much, but there will be more in the future. Be sure to rate and review. I'll see you guys later!


	2. Wonders of the Mushroomy Kingdom

**Author's Note:** Alright... The prologue is uploaded, but I really don't know what to do next. This is all coming into my head. This chapter will take place in Stage 1: Mushroom Kingdom with both parts of the stage included into it. Alright, let's go!

**Disclaimer:** The Super Smash Bros. series and its characters are owned by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.

* * *

"I'm-a so confused... but there's no time to waste! I've got to get to the castle and see if Peach is okay!" Mario said to himself as he looked to Princess Peach's castle in the distance. "Let's-a go!"

Mario began running on the dirt path leading the way. He then found a horde of Goombas coming his way, and they were looking vicious.

"Those Goombas look a-different, as well," Mario thought to himself. He did his usual routine on several Goombas: jump on each one's head until they are beaten. Even though Mario jumped on a few heads, the Goombas soon became hostile. They threw themselves at Mario, launching him backwards. He sat up, confused; he expected to shrink from getting hit, but as he looked at his forearm, he saw that his damage percentage increased to 8%.

"So... If I get hit, I don't a-shrink, but my damage goes up... Interesting..." Mario said to himself. He charged at the Goombas, and instead of jumping on their heads, he punched an kicked right through every Goomba. "Wow! I didn't know I was that strong!"

The plumber continued to run through the fields, knocking Goombas and Koopas out of his way (he even grabbed a Koopas shell and threw it at a group of Goombas). He even jumped on several Paratroopas in order to pass over a lake. When he reached the top of one hill, he noticed a familiar friend running around frantically.

"Hey! It's my old buddy, Toad! Hey, Toad! How's it going?" Mario said as he waved to the Mushroom Kingdom citizen, but this Toad acted strange. He kept on running around in panic, as if never heard Mario speak. The plumber was a bit sad and confused. "Looks like this strange place is affecting the citizens as well."

Just then, Mario heard another familiar noise: the sound of a Yoshi. Mario looked around to see where the noise came from, but it was nowhere in sight. When Mario looked up, he was surprised: the sky was raining Yoshis!

* * *

"What the?! Mama-mia!" Mario wailed. He ran out of the way as 10 different colored Yoshis fell from the sky. Mario was happy to see his old friends once again. "Hey, Yoshi, and Yoshi, and more Yoshis! How are you guys a-doing? Do you know what's going on here?"

Instead of informing Mario anything, the Yoshis just glared at Mario. They have never done that to him before. They looked as though they wanted to kill him. He slowly began to back away, but he found himself surrounded by hostile dinosaurs.

"I-I don't wanna hurt you guys... I mean it!" Mario said as he brought his arms up. Two Yoshis charged at Mario, but he dodged just in time. Mario punched one Yoshi in the face and elbowed another in the stomach. He then roundhouse kicked one Yoshi off the edge of the stage, causing it to dematerialize. Mario was shocked. He didn't expect the Yoshi to die. He looked at the other Yoshis, glaring viciously at him. "Oops..."

Yoshis came at Mario one by one, but he was quick enough to dodge them. He grabbed one Yoshi and head butted it in the face, knocking it off the stage. He grabbed a Yoshi and swung it around several times, throwing it at two others, causing them all to fall off the edge. Mario felt good that he was doing such great fighting, but he knew it was not over yet. He looked at the rest of the Yoshis, looking like they were ready to kill him. They all charged themselves around Mario, but he was ready. When they all came close enough, Mario spread his arms out and spun many times around, hitting every single dinosaur and knocking them all off the stage. Mario had won.

* * *

"Wahoo! Sorry, guys, but you a-made me do it! Now, to keep moving on," Mario said. He jumped off the edge and landed on a long warp pipe. As he ran along it, he knocked Goombas off his path. He jumped up and reach the dirt path once again, and he found something he hadn't seen in a long time: the flag pole. Mario knew what this meant. With all his energy, he ran forward at full speed and jumped as high as he could. He grabbed the yellow flag and slid down the pole (with the Mario stage-ending theme, of course). When he reached the floor, he looked at the flag in confusion. He recognized it before.

"Wait a second... I've-a seen this before. This isn't a flag. This is my yellow cape! This could be useful to me in the future," Mario said as he tied the ends of the cape around his neck. He looked at Princess Peach's castle in the distance. "It's-a still far away, but I can use my cape to fly over there!"

Mario readied his cape. He jumped up high and spread his cape out, making it act as a parachute or balloon. He gave himself lift and flew to the princess's castle.

* * *

Mario landed near the garden that lied in front Peach's castle. He looked around and saw no one.

"Hello? Anyone here? Helloooooo!" Mario said out loud while walking to the main door. When he tried turning the knob, he realized that the door was locked. Then, as he turned around, he saw a Toad directly in front of him. "Wah! Oh, it's just you, Toad. Don't scare me like that! Do you know where Princess Peach is?"

"Well, Mario, from what I recall, the Princess went to the roof for unknown reasons. You should go talk to her."

Mario was surprised to see a Toad actually talking to him, but he knew there were more important things to worry about.

"You're right. I'll see you later, buddy," Mario said as he flew up the castle. The Toad snickered evilly to himself and disappeared into thin air.

When Mario landed on the roof, he untied his cape, folded it, and fitted it inside his pocket. When he looked around the roof, he was shocked by what was in front of him. He saw Princess Peach and his own brother Luigi HOLDING HANDS TOGETHER. Mario couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the?! Peach? Luigi? LUIGI?! What are you two doing?!" Mario questioned in surprise. Peach and Luigi turned around and glanced at Mario, smiling and waving at him.

"Oh, hey, bro!" Luigi said.

"Hello, Mario. So nice of you to join us today." Peach said afterwards. Before Mario could question anything, Peach spoke up again. "You might be wondering why we're like this, Mario, so I'll tell you. You see, we've found out the real you; we know who you really are."

"And we're going to-a stop you, once and for all, bro," Luigi finished.

"When we're done with you, Luigi and I will get married and live happily ever after," Peach said.

Mario was so confused. He couldn't believe Luigi would cheat on Daisy for Peach, his own girlfriend. He never heard his friends say something like that about him. He didn't know what was going on, but Mario assumed that his friends were being brainwashed by something, and he was going to figure out what it was.

* * *

"I don't-a know what's going on with you guys, but if I have to fight, I'll do it! Bring it on! Let's-a go!" Mario yelled to them. Mario charged to the two of them, but before he could attack them, Luigi launched himself like an actual rocket and hit Mario in the stomach, sending him across the roof. Mario hit the floor hard, but managed to get back up. Luigi lit his hands on fire, exposing green flames. He then threw three fireballs at Mario, but he dodged them in time. Luigi charged up his power and threw a fireball three times bigger than the other new directly at Mario. Mario thought fast, pulled out his yellow cape, and flicked it in front of him, actually deflecting the fireball and throwing it back at Luigi. The green plumber took the attack directly to the face, causing him to get launched back.

"Sorry, bro, but it was for your own good!" Mario said while pumping a fist in the air, but his celebrations were interrupted by him taking Peach's crown to his face. Mario went flying to one of the castle walls and hit it with force. "Ouch! That-a hurt!"

Peach gracefully skipped to Mario and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I should have never trusted you, Mario. I was a fool to trust you. Getting saved by you all the time... I should have just stayed with Bowser."

Peach slapped Mario in the face, and again, and again, and again. She laughed evilly. Mario looked into her eyes; this was not the Princess Peach he knew before. This was not his loved one. She was like a completely different person.

"P-Peach... I know this isn't like you... I don't-a know what's going on, but I love you, and I'm-a gonna get you out of this!" Mario yelled out. He took his fist and punched Peach in the stomach, causing her to let go of him. He then grabbed her, head butted her a few times, and threw her across the stage, making her hang off the edge of the castle. He noticed Luigi running straight at him, so Mario did the same. When the two were close enough, their right fists clashed together with force. Luigi looked directly at Mario with his fiery eyes.

"I'm not gonna be in your shadow anymore! Everyone will know me, Luigi, as the one who's way better than-a Mario!"

"Listen to yourself, bro! We're brothers! We are equal the amount of-a greatness!"

The two jumped away from each other. Luigi came in, throwing constant punches, but Mario dodged and blocked his attacks. Luigi threw a strong kick, hitting Mario's stomach, followed by a powerful punch to Mario's face, sending him flying back. He hit the floor, but he got up quickly. Luigi came in quick, but Mario grabbed his arms and judo threw him backwards. Luigi hit the floor hard, giving him plenty of injuries. When he got to his feet, he saw what Mario was doing.

"I'm-a gonna put some sense into you, Luigi!" Mario yelled out as he placed his hands together at his waist. Energy surged around Mario's body and transferred into his palms, creating a giant red fireball. With all his might, he threw the fireball directly at Luigi. Luigi had no time to react, and was hit by the giant fireball, making him fly back, hit the floor, and become unconscious. Mario began panting heavily. He knew it wasn't over yet, so he ran over to his brother on the floor. He picked up his body and looked at his face, covered in ashes.

"Luigi, speak to me!" Mario said aloud. Luigi didn't move at first, but managed to open his eyes.

"Ugh... My head... What happened...? M-Mario...?"

"Yeah, it's-a me, Luigi. You seemed to be under a spell or something, but everything's okay now," Mario helped his brother up on his feet, "but there are more things to worry about. We've got to save Peach!"

Luigi looked around the castle, but couldn't find the Princess.

"But, Mario," he started, "where is the Princess?"

The two brothers looked around for Peach, but she was nowhere in sight, but suddenly, they heard a scream. Mario looked up and saw Peach falling down down right on top of him. He had no time to react, so he was tackled. Peach began punching and slapping Mario in the face, but was stopped as Luigi grabbed her and pulled her off of him. Mario quickly got up and ran to Peach. Luigi let go and Mario grabbed her and planted her body on the nearby wall.

"Listen to me, Peach!" Mario yelled in her face, but she continued to struggle. "This isn't like you! You aren't a crazy psycho! You are a beautiful and elegant princess! Just fight it!"

Peach continued struggling, but after looking into Mario's eyes, she ceased and stared at him.

"Mario...? What happened?"

"Peach! I'm so happy you are-a okay!" Mario said while hugging her tightly. She was confused, but embraced him anyway. Mario explained everything he experienced to the two. Mario's damage was 90%, Luigi's was 120%, and Peach's was at 70%. "Guys, we've a-got to find out who's behind this and fast-"

Suddenly, a giant bullet bill came zooming right past them and hit a wall. The three looked at the bullet bill with caution and then looked around to see where it came from. Immediately after, they realized something.

"There's a giant bullet bill on the wall! RUN!" they screamed in unison. They tried to run, but it was too late. The bomb went off, and the blast sent the three flying off the castle roof and into the rivers. They were separated by the dividing rivers, leading to different locations. They knew they wouldn't see each other in a long time.

* * *

In the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, the white glove's fingers were smoking after shooting the bullet.

"Good, Master Hand. Getting them separated will stop any negotiations. You know what they say, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall'. I cannot let alliances form. That will only lead to my downfall. They do have a stock of three lives, so I must find a way for them to eliminate each other so I won't be found out in the future," said the ultimate being Tabuu, floating behind his own "hands".

"Both of you still have work to do," Tabuu said while indicating Master Hand and Crazy Hand, "so get to work. The time of the world's destruction is coming soon. This is only the beginning the end of this world."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Finished! How was the chapter? Good? Bad? You tell me what you think about it. This is going in the order of the Adventure Mode in Melee, so who would like to see team up with Mario and how do you want me to make them act? I'm kinda depending on you guys, haha. Anyway, be sure to rate and review the chapter and story!


End file.
